fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dream A Little Dream of Me/@comment-25984379-20151017185019/@comment-25984379-20151018034018
You're exactly right about accepting the love we think we deserve! The whole point of love is that it doesn't regard what we deserve, it's here for everyone, and always a little different for everyone. Lol, I caught her fear because Umayer asked that in her list of questions above ;) I do like Sienna, but for some reason she reminds me of someone I know, which is keeping me on the fence for now. Last time this person accused me of "psycho-analyzing" I didn't like it one bit :p Maybe "Agoroth" saying those things to Sienna is exactly what she needs to hear. As I've said before, I've never been in love, but whenever someone new comes into my life (a friend, new family member, or even pet) I'm devoted for like 2 weeks and then freak out, panic, afraid I'll lose them, which of course makes me more vulnerable to losing them. So I can completely understand if Josh does this. I think it might also be Sienna who dies, either in a redemptive way (her love for Josh) or maybe more out of competition with Sophia (trying to prove herself more loyal than she). I get Bella wanting to lash out because she's feeling cut off from everyone. But I can't personally relate to how she deals with it; if it were me, I'd go out and do my own thing and wait for my friends to come to me. Even though I'm beginning to find her attitude to be over the top, I am loving getting to see the two sides of her, the one where she kind of melts down and gets mad just to try to get some attention, and the one where she completely skips this step and immediately goes on the offensive. Unfortunately, I think she just expects Sophia to tell her secret, but doesn't fully realize how painful it must be if Sophia is guarding it so well. But at least she's resisting reading her mind, for now. Tara will be better able to break though, because she's actually trying to be supportive. I'm guessing that since Eric didn't know what a chrone is, he was relatively new to the hunting thing. So maybe Sophia really did make him realize how evil he was. He keeps saying he's a monster, in her visions, but also that they could be good together because they're both monsters. This seems awful and all but it kinda reminds me of how Specter said they need to unite with the hunters to defeat a common enemy. Maybe Eric's feelings for Sophia could help accomplish that? Tchaikovsky is always an excellent choice! Actually it's been freaking pouring where I live and my parents have been playing ballet music and classical music on the radio so maybe that's why the scene stood out to me. And as always, I love writing reviews because what I take away from this story is what I love the most about reading it! So ty for that too ❤